


Spoons

by Kisskossfloss



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, One-Shot, Sleep Sex, Smut, TATINOF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisskossfloss/pseuds/Kisskossfloss
Summary: During their American tour, Dan and Phil find their sleeping selves indulging in ways they haven't done in years.





	Spoons

They had shared a bed many times before, especially in the beginning. All those weekend trips to visit Phil meant Dan and he were squished together, sharing a blanket, a small dip in between them. And, sure, they had fooled around at the time, kissing, fondling, the occasional handjob, nothing that felt too serious.

But this had never happened before, even when they fell asleep after grinding against each other only mere moments before. Dan had never reached over and pulled Phil into a cuddle. Dan had never pressed his curled body against Phil's. He never sighed with contentment at the warmth of Phil's front against his back. He never nuzzled Phil's chest like this, or draped a leg over Phil's waist. 

Phil had read about this once, some Vice article or some such outlet like that. He had read that sometimes people become cuddly or even sexual during sleep and have no idea that they are doing it. Almost like sleep walking. 

It was the 5th night into their American tour when Dan first reached over, grabbed Phil's hand and pulled Phil's body against his. Phil had been drifting off to sleep, and was startled awake by the force of Dan's gesture. 

"Dan?" He whispered "Dan, let me go." Phil pulled his hand gently away from Dan's and rolled back over, his body tight, his mind confused.

They had agreed to these sleeping arrangements when they saw the tiny bunk beds on the tour bus. The idea of climbing into those, squeezing their large, gangly bodies into such tight spaces night after night seemed ridiculous. So they just decided to share the large bed in hopes of actually resting between shows. Discussing physical boundaries didn't even occur to either of them, after all it had been years since they shared a bed or engaged in anything sexual with one another. That had all fizzled out years ago. 

It wasn't like Phil didn't have the occasional dream of 19 year old Dan underneath him. Dreams where he and Dan were more intimate then they ever had been in real life. Dreams where Dan whimpered and panted "Phil, Phil," and looked up at him with his big, brown eyes. And Phil would wake up frustrated and guilty, but that didn't really mean anything, right?

Day after day, Dan's anxiety about the show seemed to increase. Performing regularly like this was draining, it always felt like they were right on the edge of disaster. With each show, there was always something that went wrong, always some issue right before they went on. After each show, there was a meeting with their traveling crew about the technical problems- the lighting, the pyrotechnics, the audio and how to make it better, more efficient for the next show tomorrow night. 

And after each meeting, Dan and Phil climbed back onto their bus, shuffling their feet, barely able to move, would collapse into bed, and fall asleep almost immediately. And then, in the night, Dan would move into Phil, or move Phil into him, pressing their bodies together.

Tonight, Dan had grabbed his waist and placed his head on Phil's shoulder, resting his head under Phil's jaw. He nuzzled Phil, humming with pleasure, his hips grinding into Phil's side. Phil stirred next to him, his mind slowly waking up and registering what was happening as Dan's hand moved from Phil's waist to his hip and then to his crotch. When Phil was fully aware of what was happening, his dick was already out, enclosed in Dan's soft fist. Dan was stroking him languidly, up and down, Phil was already becoming hard, and he could feel Dan's erection against his hip. 

"Dan!" He screeched, jumping away from Dan's grip. 

"Dan! Dan. Get up!" He screamed.

Dan stirred violently awake. 

"Phil? What the fuck? What's going on?"

"Dan you were...you were!"

"What? I was what?" 

"You were just jerking me off!" Phil whispered violently. His eyes had adjusted to the dark. The light of the street lamps outside their window passed across Dan's face over and over in rhythmic intervals. Dan's eyes widened, his face contorted into disbelief.

"What are you going on about?" Dan asked, now fully awake.

"I just woke up and you were touching me." Phil said, trying to keep his voice calm and low. God knows they didn't need anyone else to hear this, he didn't even want to hear himself saying it.

"You must have been dreaming." Dan answered, rubbing his eyes. 

"I'm not. Look, I wasn't going to bring it up, but ever since we started the tour you've been snuggling with me in your sleep. I keep waking up in the middle of night with you on my chest or me spooning you. I always move away, but I've been awake when you've done it. You pull me into you or move over on to me."

"What?"

"I wasn't going to say anything, I figured you were stressed out and probably doing all of this without realizing as a sleep response. But I don't think you've ever done this before." Phil finished, his voice fading out at the end. He felt embarrassed telling Dan this. 

"God, Phil, I...I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry. What should we do?"

"I guess one of us should sleep in one of the bunks..." 

"Ok...yeah."

Neither of them moved off the bed, or even made an effort to start the process of getting up. They both just sat there, face to face in the dim light, flashing across the room. The sound of the tires against the interstate, the motor humming, the gentle quietness of a sleeping space encased them.

"What are you thinking of me?" Dan asked, breaking the silence. 

"Oh, Dan," Phil said gently, placing a hand on his friend's knee, "nothing, just that you are stressed, and rightfully so." 

Dan placed a hand on top of Phil's. He rubbed a thumb over Phil's soft skin. 

"This is kind of really hard." Dan said speaking of the tour but the double meaning wasn't lost on either of them. Both of their mouths twitched at the corners, as they failed to keep in bustling laughter at the accidental joke.

"Yes, Dan, very, very hard."

And then they were laughing again, the tension broken. 

"Let's just sleep here, no need to be stupid or dramatic," Phil said, "it's just me. It's just us. If you touch me during the night, I'll just move you off." 

"After you've finished, of course," Dan teased, winking broadly.

"Obviously." Phil returned.

They fell back asleep that night without touching and without another incident. In fact, an entire week passed without Phil waking up to Dan touching him in some way.

And then after a particularly frantic show in which they had been stuck in traffic, missed an entire hour of technical rehearsal, and Phil almost missed his cue twice because of getting stuck in his jacket during quick changes, Phil awoke to Dan's mouth on his neck, Dan's hand stroking his cock, and, most alarmingly, Phil's hand on Dan. 

"Shit!" Phil yelled, waking Dan immediately before either was fully off of each other.

"Oh my God!" Dan yelped, letting go of Phil and moving backwards, falling off the bed. 

"Dan!"

"I'm ok." He huffed "a little bit disoriented and a lot bit fucking horny, but, you know, only emotionally scarred." He said, climbing back onto the bed.

"Ok, seriously, Dan," Phil huffed "we need to talk about this. This time we were BOTH jerking each other off!" 

"Maybe we just need to get laid." Dan joked dryly.

"You're not serious?" 

"What! Of course not! Who are we going to fuck? An underage fan? Someone's mum who brought them to a show?" Dan was laughing now thinking of the audacity of the entire situation.

"I thought you meant, we should...you know." Phil spattered. 

"You want us to have sex?" Dan asked incredulously, he and Phil had never talked about this, not even when they were actually having sex- or almost sex.

"I don't know. Yes. No." 

"Yes! Phil are you listening to yourself? We haven't done anything like that since 2010!" 

"2011"

"What?"

"It was 2011, after Chris's party, we got drunk and you gave me a blowjob in the bathroom. Remember, you said I tasted like cherries?"

"I guess so, yeah." He didn't want to admit it, but just thinking about that story, and about how Phil had remembered that detail was bringing back the hardness that Dan had lost after falling off the bed.

"I mean, it was fun back then, wasn't it?" Dan asked

"Yeah...it was."

"Why did we stop, you know, hooking up?" Dan asked, no reason seemed good enough right now.

"I don't know, we never talked about it." Phil said. "But we were getting more attention, and there was more and more scrutiny on us and what we might or might not be doing with each other off camera. I guess it was just too much pressure."

"And now, ironically, we're back to wanking each other off in vehicles because of too much pressure." They smiled at each other, shaking their heads, what a weird full circle.

"Have you ever thought about it?" Dan asked after a pause. "About what if it wouldn't have faded? What if we would have let it keep going all those years ago?" 

"Yeah," Phil answered, his voice so low it was barely audible. "I think I might think about a lot more than I like to admit."

"Me too." 

And then, as if they were still sleeping, still in the depths of stressful sleep, Dan reached over and grabbed Phil's hand, pressing their bodies down so they were lying side-by-side. 

"Maybe we don't stop it this time." Dan whispered.

Maybe it was being on tour, embarking on this insane journey, or maybe it was the rhythmic hum of the tires underneath them, or maybe it was finally speaking the things they had stored deep in the back of their minds all these years, but whatever it was, there was no turning back.

Phil moved in closer, their noses touching one another, their lips so close, they almost buzzed in anticipation. He kissed Dan, their lips soft against each other. They did not kiss frantically, not the types of hard, frenzied kisses of their past. These kisses were deep and loving, as if each movement was a confession. 

Dan's hands tangled into Phil's hair, as Phil caressed Dan's back, up between his shoulder blades, along his spine, and down to underneath his boxers, squeezing and massaging. 

They removed each other's clothing between kisses, and Dan moved underneath Phil, just as Phil had dreamed so many nights, for so many years. They continued to kiss long and deep as Phil's fingers slipped into Dan, and Dan's hand wrapped around Phil. 

They moved with each other as if there had never been a break, as if they had had years of perfecting this.

"Are you ready?" Phil asked. Dan nodded, a sweet smile crossing his swollen lips. He was answering yes to it all.

The feeling of Phil finally, after all these years, pressing into Dan caused a collective sigh between them. Whatever reasons they had to never share this before slipped away. 

The heavy breathing, and whispered exclaims of "Phil, yes, God, Phil" and "Dan, goddamn" mixed with the sound of the road underneath them. The orange light peaking in from the blinds as they past through the night flooded over their tangled bodies, slick with sweat, as they both came crashing into one another. 

After they had finished, after years and years of waiting for something they didn't even know they so badly wanted, it was Phil who reached over to Dan, grabbed his hand, and pulled them into an embrace as they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this thought a few nights ago and liked the idea of having to be faced with making choices about your relationship. Also, I just wanted some smut for myself, so, you know, I wrote some for myself. I hope you also enjoyed it! Let me know! Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
